Malcho's Revenge
by Mangolious Kiwi
Summary: Aladdin thought Malcho was gone for good when he sealed him away in a volcano but now he's back and has his sights set on destroying Aladdin.


A/N: Watching "Return of Malcho" will help in understanding this story. A lot of the story is based on that episode and the episode "Rain of terror".

* * *

Malcho's Revenge

* * *

Everything was quiet in Argabah. The sun was shining, the people where happily shopping in the market place, no giant monster was destroying the city. The Sultan and Genie went off on a diplomatic venture and were not due to be back for a few days. Aladdin was left in charge and was doing fine with Jasmine by his side still he could not shake the feeling that something was going to happen. He was nervous about having the fate of Argabah rest on his decisions. Even though he had acted as Sultan before he was still nervous. Aladdin was pacing back and forth in the throne room when Jasmine walked into the room.

"Aladdin, relax. Everything will be fine." She said with a smile as she gently kissed his lips.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He replied as he looked down at his bride to be. He slipped his arms around her as he brought her into an embrace. It was hard not to believe her when she looked at him with so much faith.

"How about a picnic to relax?" The princess looked up at Aladdin as her eyes met his.

"I don't know, what if something happens while we are gone?" Aladdin had himself so worked up over protecting the city he was stressing himself out.

"Agrabah will be here when we get back. Besides, it's just a picnic." She said with a smile as she brought her hands up around his neck in a loving embrace.

"Alright, maybe just a short one won't hurt." The young man said with a smile as he leaned down and kissed Jasmine's lips.

Soon the young prince to be and princess were on their way to the beach on Carpet accomplished by Iago. The weather was bright and clear, the food fantastic, and the day was peaceful. All in all it was a perfect picnic that left all parties involved relaxed and full.

After enjoying a picnic they ventured back to the palace only to find it destroyed.

"What...happened?" Carpet approached the palace as Aladdin jumped off him once he was a safe distance from the ground.

The guards made their way to the menagerie where Aladdin, Jasmine, Carpet, and Iago had landed moments ago.

"The winged serpent is back! He destroyed half the palace looking for the parrot!" Rasul grabbed Iago in his hand. "it's your fault the palace was destroyed!"

"Hey, I don't know what you're talking about I was just..." Iago managed to free himself from the guard's grip. "Did you say winged serpent?"

"That's right, the same one that was after you! You should have let him have the parrot, street rat!" He said roughly as he came inches from Aladdin's face.

"Somebody hide me! Lock me up in the palace! He's going to eat me!" Iago fractionally flew around before being grabbed by Aladdin.

"Nobody is going to eat you, just relax." Aladdin tried reassuring the parrot.

"That's right, Iago. You're our friend." Jasmine said with a smile.

"Reality check! That doesn't keep Malcho from wanting a fried parrot sandwhich!" Iago hid behind the Princess's hair as he shook with fear.

"Don't worry Iago, we'll keep you locked up safe and sound." The princess grinned at the bird as she grabbed him by the scruff of his neck.

"This is not what I had in mind when you said you'd keep me safe!" The loud mouth parrot yelled from inside the steel bar cage he was in. "Nice way to show you care, Princess!" Iago shook the bars of the cage violently.

"You're safe and sound in there. Don't worry." Jasmine and Aladdin left the room with Carpet.

"You're just going to leave me here?" Iago yelled as the others disappeared out of the room. "Great now I am a sitting duck." Iago sat on the floor of the cage with his wings crossed across his chest. "This is just great."

"Fantastico." Came a snake like voice with a Spanish accent. Malcho slithered around the cage Iago was in.

"Aladdin! He's going to eat me! He's going to eat me!" The parrot yelled as the giant snake-like creature reached his tail in between the bars of his cage. Malcho covered Iago's mouth with his tail.

"Relax. My revenge is not against you. It is against.."

"Iago!" Aladdin and Jasmine rushed into the room followed by Carpet.

"Perfecto." The serpent smiled as he loomed over Aladdin. "Prepare to meet your doom, boy!" The giant winged snake lunged at Aladdin, barely missing the young man with his jaws as Aladdin jumped swiftly to the side of the bite.

To be continued...


End file.
